The Past Is Hard To Forget
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: The war has ended and everyone is happy, or are they? How will a boggart help someone who needs it the most? I own nothing. Mild mentions of gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just won't go away; I know I should be consentrating on my other story 'Chasing a shadow' (check it out) but this idea has been floating around in my head for a bit now. Don't own Harry Potter because if I did then Hermione would have had a bit more support I mean come on she was**_** tourtured **_**by **_**Bellatrix Lastrand **_**people, show her some love. Oh and Remus and Tonks are alive. Any who hope you enjoy don't own anything except Draco Malfoy.**

**Ok Ok I don't own him either (grumble to self) :(**

The crowded class room was alive with chatter and murmmerings between the animated students all with their own suspicions as to what the DADA professor was going to do today. The room was split with one side Slytherin and the other Gryffindor, the split however was less define then a couple of years before and many students from different houses were friends, yet some people still had a hard time getting rid of there prejudiste even after the war. Near the front stood the Golden trio; Harry, Hermione and Ron, who after the decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish there missed school year (and it had nothing to do with Hermione threatening Harry and Ron that if they didn't she would hex them so bad they wouldn't be able to walk for a week; well ok that maybe had something to do with them going back). At the front of the class room stood a tall, dark, intimidating wardrobe which seemed to have an air about it which made all the students keep away.

Not long after the murmmering had turned to full on talking did Remus Lupin the returned Defense against the dark arts Professor enter the room and stood infront of the daunting box. The teenagers slowly grew silent as they watched him observe them.

"Now class" He began " Today we will be undergoing a test of sorts. It should be quite simple yet you never know with these things. Can anyone remember one of the main topics we studied about a couple of years ago?" Putting his hands in his pockets and looking eagerly at the class. "Werewolves" was shouted from the back of the class quickly followed by a small laugh from some of the students. Yet if the students were expecting a bad reaction from the Professor they were mistaken, instead he game them a smile and a small chuckle before inclining his head at the group.

"Your right of course but I was looking for something beginning with a B; any one?" As he said this a hand shot up above the croud.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Boggarts, sir" Came the eager reply.

"Very good, very good now to those who can't remember what a boggart is?" When he finished he automaticly looked at Hermione waiting for her hand to shoot up in the air and when it didn't did he finally notice the look of fear on her face. "Neville, can you remember?"

The young boy stuttered for a few minutes, even though he was a hero who fought in the war and even killed Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor he was still overly shy in front of alot of people. **(A/N: Aw soo cute :))**

"N-N-No-one knows what it looks like b-because it takes the form of the thing you fear the most. You can get rid of a boggart by casting the spell r-r-ridikulus " Came his quiet reply. Lupin noticed that the whole class had gone silent and all had a look of worry or fear on their faces proberly wondering what form their boggart would change into.

"No-one has to worry about what they see; what goes on in this room stays in this room understood." When every one had nodded he clapped his hands together. "Well then who wants to go first?"

As expected many peoples boggarts were things like Death Eaters, or watching people and class mates aound them die, however this did not stop the class and more people were determined to face their fears. "Ridikulus!" Cried Harry Potter who's boggart was seeing Ron Hermione and Ginny dead at the feet of Voldermort who was laughing crualy, making everyone in the room shudder. After he said the incarnation Voldermort started to choke on his laugh which in turn made his head grow like a bloon and eventually _pop_ with a loud bang causing everyone to laugh. Many people faced the boggart and the class got more enthusiestic as time went by.

"Ha alright everone settle down right who's next? Mister Weasley why don't you have a go?"

Ron inched closer to the boggart his ears going red from fright. The boggart which was still in the shape of Pansy Parkinsons boggart; it was herself in a Death Eaters mask and robes, suddenly changed into the shape of Harry and Hermione.

"Why would we want _you_? You're nothing, nothing but a cowardly wimp, leaving us in that forrest all on our own. We could have died ,and it would have been all your fault; all your fault!" Shouted the Harry doppelganger with the twin Hermione glaring at him; the two people then suddenly dropped to the ground a green glow surrounding them til they were lying on the ground both dead. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Ron's voice clearly and calmly state "Ridikulus." and the two bodies vanished into a puff of smoke.

Lupin broke the silence with a small clap and a pat on the clearly shaken boy's shoulder.

"Well done, you did very good, now Miss Granger why don't you come up and try?"

The girl suddenly grew tense and she tried to silently beg with her eyes to the Professor not to make her do it. "Come now Miss everyone else has had a go or is going to have a go, now it's your turn." He spoke gently but with a tone that told her not to disagree. With a deap breath she walked close to the boggart.

When she was close to the boggart which was still in the shape of smoke from Ron, it began to twirl and sliver infront of her. As the smoke soon disappeared a head of curly black hair poked out from behind the wooden door of the wardrobe.

"Ah! Why hello girlie he he come for some more girl on girl time hummm." Screached a high pitched manic voice and everyone in the room let out a loud gasp as they recognise none other then Bellatrix Lastrange strut out of the darkness.

"Weeellll who can blame you, since we had so much fuuun last time." Everyone shuddered as they realised that she had a knife in her hand and her wand in the other. Suddenly a ghost like image of Hermione appeared at by the feet of Lastrange who quickly straddled her waist and cackled at the real Hermione who had gone a sickly shade of white and start to shake, the rest of the class forgottan as she watched her past play out infront of her eyes.

Some girls started to tear up as they watched in horror as Bellatrix start to carve into Hermiones ghost arm while she screamed, cried and start to shake from her sobs.

"Hermione, you need to calm down and do the spell." Sounded the gentle yet firm voice of Professor Lupin but he was soon cut off by a loud hysterical laugh.

"Noo! Come now girlie don't do that I've got a special guest with me who would just lurve to see you; again." The mad witch laughed at Hermione, as everyone in the class were starting to fill with dread over the new comer.

"No" Came the whispered reply from the terrified girl at the front.

The only response was a deep chuckle from inside the seemingly endless wardrobe, the person who stepped out made Lupin tense and start to growl.

There standing behind Bellatrix, looking down smiling at the tourtured girl was Fenrir Greyback.

**This is going to be a two-shot so I should be updating soon. By the way I don't have a Beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made. I would also like to know what pairing you would like this story to be:**

**Hermione/Harry**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Hermione/Severus**

**Hermione/Theodore (Nott) **

**Please review, show me some lovin'. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally the next chapter yay. Thanks to Anastasia-FFBF and bushyhaired-american-nerd for reviewing the last chapter. Now I wasn't so sure as to what pairing I should make this but after a review from bushyhaired-american-nerd I've decided to do a Draco/Hermione pairing. I don't own anything. Enjoy!_

There standing behind Bellatrix, looking down smiling at the tourtured girl was Fenrir Greyback.

"No, no, no oh god please no." Came the almost silent plea from the violently shaking and petrified girl standing near the crazed women and snarling werewolf. She watch as her fears were played out infront of her class, but she was to lost in the haze of terror to notice everyones reactions as to what they were seeing. She didn't even notice her professor edge towards her and place an encouraging hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Hermione you need to say it. You can get rid of them but you need to do the spell."

"NO!"

Came the sharp and mad reply from the crazed witch, her arms flying about wildly as she climbed off the broken ghost of the girl on the floor; the pool of transparent blood on the floor grew bigger and bigger.

"We haven't finished yet have we Greyback?"

The only reply was a half grunt and a sinister curl of his lips.

"Tch, mongral. Now were we? OH YES! I remember; does anyone else know your little secret?" She mock whispered. "Hmm? No? Well well _welllll _aren't they in for a little ermm _treat. _Now everyone listen up, thats it good little boys and girls."

Her high pitched and shrill voice echoed through-out the room and no one could deny the fear they felt.

"Your little mudblood heroine has a ickel secret. _Dont you_? You see she's Greybacks toy and he just lurrrvvssss his toy. But you were his favorite mmm he just loved your _screams_."

Most girls were now sobbing as the class realized what the pure-blood witch was saying.

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter stood to the side terrified as to what they realized went on during their stay in Malfoy Manor. They both felt sick as they realized just what happened when they were caught and the fact that they weren't able to help their best friend. They saw the horror on their classmates faces and even Remus looked ill.

"You try and forget but you can't. You can't get away from me, him, **us**. You can't forget the pain or the humiliation we put you through." She cackled wildly. "Your pathetic and no-one can help you. Can you remember how it felt when Greyback was taking your _virginity? _Ha ha ha of course you can how could you forget? Even I can still remember the way you begged and screa..."

"REDIKULAS!"

The students jumped in amazment as the surprisingly strong voice cried out and caused the beastly pair to melt into a black bubbling liquid, their loathsome screams ringing in everyones ears.

The crowd was silent as they watched the girl's arm lower and her wand disappear into her sleeve.

"Sir can I go?" Came a whispered and emotionless voice from Hermione.

Speechless Lupin looked at the girl and saw how her body was still shaking, how she looked like she was going to break down any minute but trying hard not to show it. Wordlessly he nodded and watched as she practically ran out the class room leaving behind a shell shocked and silent class of witches and wizards. No-one noticed the boy follow her out.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

That was how he found her.

Curled up into a ball next to an ancient suit of armor in a deserted corridor. Her sobs muffled by her arms wrapped around her knees.

Not knowing what else to do he sat next to her and wrapped a long arm around her quivering shoulders, the shock and confusion which was still clouded by pain were clear in her eyes as she realized who the mystery person was and yet suprisingly she leaned into him and rested her bushy head onto his own shoulder.

They didn't know how long they sat there for but by the time they started to move again her tears were gone; the only evidence left were the white streaks down her red cheeks.

"What are you doing here? Come to make fun of me?" She asked finally breaking the not very awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said.

"What? _Why_?" She asked bewildered.

"When you were caught and sh-she _hurt _you I could have done something, _anything _but I didn't. I could have frevented the stuff you had to go through but I didn't; I was a coward, and I'm sorry, so very sorry for everything." He looked deep into her eyes trying to convey how much regret he felt for not helping her. Begging for her to understand.

"It's not your fault Malfoy..."

"Draco."

"...Draco, you couldn't have done anything, if you did then you would have been killed. It's fine, _I'm_ fine. Honestly."

She took hold of one of his larger hands in her own small one and rubbed her thumb over the small grooves in the palm.

"I never hated you, ya' know. Disliked immensely sometimes but never hate."

They both shared a small chuckle.

"Well I don't hate you either. Not all the time that is." She teased him back before letting out a small heart felt sigh. "I have nightmeres all the time, of her and _him_. They just won't leave me alone." She uttered mostly to herself.

"It'll get better you see." Draco tried to comfort.

"No it won't!" Came the sudden reply. Draco ended up falling back as Hermione pushed herself up while starting to pace infront of him, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes shone with the tell tale signs of tears.

"Yes it will." He insisted still sitting on the wooden floor.

"I know it hurts and it haunts you, and I can't even imagine what you go through everyday, but I'm haunted to, I can still hear your screams and pleas in my head. When I close my eyes I can remember the way you looked clawing at the floors the blood surrounding you like a cloak. It's one of my biggest regrets that I never helped you; but they can't hurt you now." He explained trying to get her to calm down.

"Just because they're dead doesn't mean they can't hurt me. I have to live with the scars of them forever. Everyday is a struggle to not just curl up and die and just let the fears and the terror take over. I can still remember the sound of her voice screaming at me. Her nails biting into my skin as she held me down. The smell of his breath on my face and the sound of his laugh in my ear. I feel like I'm about to go insane and if it means I don't have to put up with this feeling inside me for the rest of my life then I would gladly walk into the mental ward of St Mungo's right now! I cant even tell my friends because they finally think everything is ok and good but its NOT. It's not!"

By now her anger had turned into anguish and her shouts had turned into sobs as she collapsed onto the cold, hard floor. Draco crawled over to her and placed his left hand on her shoulder while the other lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

Eyes which Hermione had just realized were glowing with fresh tears.

"I'll help you, I promise. I promise you I won't be a coward anymore. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Why?"

"Because I've spent my life being someone who I don't want to be, today was just my opportunity to do something right for once." There voices getting quieter till now they were whispered.

The girl just looked at him in confusion but soon let her head drop to his chest.

"This is a bad idea."

"It is." Was his only reply.

"It'll end badly."

"Maybe."

"I've got no-one who understands."

"You can help me understand."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you want."

"You'll help me."

"We'll help each other."

And they did.

_Ta daa hope you like it. I know Draco seems a bit OOC but you've got to love him anyway and hope I've done the charcters justice. Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a BETA :(. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Pretty please. :)_


End file.
